Kingdom Hearts: A Wonderful Life?
by EndlessStrife
Summary: Hey all! This is my first fanfic...so please be nice? This is Harvest Moon with a Kingdom Hearts twist, and Cloud as the main character! How will he handle the new farming life? AU Cl X Ar, OOC? Now in HM section. Expect a lot of cameos from other games.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first Fan-fic, so please dont kill me with flames and such :P Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Hey just to let you know I dont OWN any of these characters (wish I did though...)

Kingdom Hearts: A Wonderful Life?

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloulds P.O.V.

It just happened so suddenly. One day a letter written by dad just came out of the blue, figuring it was another one of his persuasion techniques get together at his so called farm. Man was I wrong. Turns out it was note and his will. Instead of wealth, or any of that good stuff left behind, I get to inherit that old mans farm. Oh joy of joys. But it was an offer I couldnt refuse. I mean life here in the slums were as bad as it gets. With all the thieves and constant bitching from my mom I had to get away. So I decided to go tomorrow. Packed up all my bags and next to worthless possessions, and waited until tomorrow. My thoughts wondered as to how it would be like, I would imagine a totally beat up farm (dad was never one to fix things...or do anything for that matter), clean air (THANK GOD), and if I was lucky a good scenery.

Now as the moon dawns in the sky, my eyes grew weary, sleep taking its gentle grip on me...

* * *

Inspired but a very funny conversation from my friends: Ravenhood and Rizecats (if this is anybodies user name here sorry, just didnt want to put my friends actual names up ya know. 

So like I said reviews would be greatly appriciated.

EndlessStrife


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

Chapter 2

Cloud's P.O.V

Finally I reach the Forget-Me-Not Valley, and may I add I was flabbergasted. The scenery was breath taking. Never have I seen such beauty, so peaceful, so, so... perfect. This was certainly much better than the slums. The bus dropped me off in the middle of no where, but when the crisp air reached my lungs, it brung a great sense of satisfaction. So far so good, 2 out of 3 things I had hoped for came true. But now I was utterly lost, with no map...and no sense of direction ( I wouldn't admit this to anyone of course). Until a lone figure kept walking towards me, I could tell this figure was pretty big, even though I could just make out it was only the figure's shadow.

I was right, this man was pretty huge, probably twice my size. He was a black male, with scars and tattoos to boot. His right arm was the first thing I noticed though, because it was a big shiny silver object, made to look like a human hand. A little girl was walking beside him, hand in hand. "Probably his daughter," I thought to myself. As the figure got close enough to talk to me, I noticed his daughter was wearing some pretty delicate looking dress. "Probably rich?" another though flung threw my head. Wrapped up in countless questions I wanted to ask he suddenly blurts out:

"Hey!"

I snap back to reality, he continues, "So you're the new guy eh?"

I nod (I was never one to talk much).

"Well welcome!" he grins happily after his loud welcoming, "Say hello Marlene!"

I inferred that the name was that of the little girls, probably his daughter?

"H-hello," she says quietly, as she tries to hide behind her dad.

I dug up a smile I never knew I had and said hi.

"I'm Barrett, Forget-Me-Not's mayor," he says rather proudly.

I look at him funny, _him_ the mayor? I laugh silently in my mind (Im prone to do that often rather than laugh out loud).

He looks at me disapprovingly and says, "I may not look it but I am."

Barrett looked rather serious, and if this really was the mayor, I'd rather not make enemies on the first day of my arrival...especially if they are high in power.

I just nod.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" he asks.

I remain silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sighs, "Well let my show you around the town!"

He picks up his daughter and just puts her on his shoulder in one motion and beckons me to follow. I pick up my baggage and walk with him...

* * *

Reviews would be great please .

Will try to update frequently!

EndlessStrife


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up. Random changes like, putting this is Final Fantasy VII category, not a lot of reviewers in Kingdom Hearts category. Makes more sense too cause it stars Cloud. O well, On with the show. (DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS)

* * *

Chapter 3

The first place Barrett took me to, was the local merchant. His shop was set up on a patch of land with a patterned blanket of some sort on top of the grass. Various items were scattered across the blanket. He himself did not seem like the person to participate in the selling industry. With his long silver hair cascading down from his head, leather clothing and shoulder pads to boot. What was more strange was the fact that he carried a long, I mean VERY LONG sword behind him. He looked more like a hit-man for hire then a merchant. We got in close, I couldn't help but feel a bit tense around this guy. Something about him just seemed awfully familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it... I swear I had seen him somewhere or known him before...

"No you don't know me from anywhere or anyplace," he suddenly bursts out towards me, "Nor were we acquaintances of any sort."

Now I was just confused. How the hell did he managed to answer me? I didn't even say one single word...can he read min...

"No I cant read minds," he answered another one of my thought up questions.

Now I was officially freaked out. I know for a fact that that time I did not say one word. So how in the hell does he manages do pull this off. I remained in deep thought until Barrett introduced us.

"Hey Sephy!" Barrett greets the merchant casually, "Meet the new guy in town, he'll be taking over the old farmer's farm."

"It's Sephiroth," he scowled angrily, "How many times must I repeat myself to you people!"

"Right, right," says Barrett, a poor attempt to soften the situation, "Come to think of it, I haven't gotten to know what your name was?"

Crap. I have to answer this, and that requires me to talk (why make this a big deal I dunno, its just that its one of my habits not to talk, I've gone a week so far without one word). I think fast...then I remember I put my name on my luggage so I point to it quickly as it seemed Barrett was getting impatient.

"Cloud Strife eh?" he says disappointingly( probably trying to get a word out of me, fat chance buddy), "Alright then, Sephy...Sephiroth, meet Cloud, and vice versa with you Cloud." We exchange glances and just nod to agree that we both just exist. He was not to be taken lightly. Him and that insanely long sword of his. I point at his sword wondering if it was for sale.

"No this sword is not for sale," he answers again without me talking (surprise), I point again. "No is no, what part of N-O do you not get?"

I backed off, realizing if that wasn't for sale it was his, therefore he would know how to use it. Disadvantageous for me.

"Why are you setting up shop here today man?" Barrett questions him, interrupting our "conversation", "You were a couple blocks back there last time"

"..." Sephiroth says nothing, "There is this rather crazy citizen of your so called "perfect" town, he stalks me whenever I sell my goods here in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

I look at him funny. Who in their right mind would even think of stalking this crazed mind reading mad man?( Probably a mad man equally to or dare I say more insane than Sephiroth himself?).

Just then Sephiroth suddenly twitches, drawing his sword out and pointing to me. "I AM NO MAD MAN!" he hissed.

Crap...fatal mistake number one, he can friggin read minds. Luckily for me he twitches again, violently this time though, as a yell pierces the air.

"S-E-P-H-I-R-O-T-H!"

I turn my head to see who had that yelling capacity, and I immediately regretted my decision. For what laid out before my eyes was one of sheer horror. This 'person' ( only word I can think of as of now, I will give him another...suitable title after I have had the chance to recover from shock) looked exactly like Sephiroth (scary to be sure), his hair was not as long though, his looked much shorter, and...his sword was not as long as Sephiroth's.

"...damn..." Sephiroth whispers to himself (the look on his face is absolutely priceless), he quickly gathered most of his items scattered on his blanket, tied the blanket together so it held all the valuables and attempted to run in the opposite direction.

"You know he is the towns fastest runner...Sephy?" Barrett mocks, a huge grin plastered onto his face, his daughter just giggles. "No use outrunning him, he runs twice as fast when you're here."

Sephiroth curses under his breath, "Fu...Fine, so be it."

Suddenly to my bewilderment, he grows on insanely large wing, black as the night, like a ravens (a fallen angle's wing would much better suit, but my brain has suffered from shock after shock). I just gawk at him.

"I'll be back..." he mutters, and then flies away (quickly may I add?).

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screams the so called stalker, he pouts, "I was so close too..."

"Ramirez..." Barrett starts, "stop chasing off Sephy, you know he is the only merchant for miles around."

He mutters something inaudible and starts walking the way back the way in which he ran (mental note, STAY AWAY FROM HIM).

"Come on!" Barrett beckons, "there is still much more of this time that you have yet to see!"

Oh joy, hopefully not all of the citizens of this town were as crazy as Sephiroth...or Ramirez...(Slums sound pretty good if there all appear to be crazy). And so once again, Barrett lead the way.

* * *

Wow sooo much writing...I really hope reviews come in more often now, not a single one thus far, Please Review and tell me how you like it!

EndlessStrife


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up!

Chapter 4

Cloud's P.O.V.

As Barrett leads me down what looks like a well walked through trail he tries to start up a casual conversation.

"So Cloud," he starts, "What brings you here to this tiny village instead of the city?"

I shrug.

"Hmmmm," he says disapprovingly, "Alright then, did you know your old man had the best farm for miles around?"

Damn. Now Im intrigued. I look at him, curious.

"All of his products that came from the farm were always top of the line," Barrett informed, a huge grin plastered onto his face (He knows I'm interested...), just to keep it so it looked like I didn't care I shrugged again, "He loved all his animals, and in turn, they all loved him, always the best milk, best wool, well to put it bluntly, best everything!"

Was he talking about the dad that I knew and grew up with? I mean, way back when I am positive he did not have the ability to love, or to care about anything at all for that matter. It was always mom who did everything. Finally she was just fed up with it and left him (divorce duh?), and I along with her. Last time we saw each other frequently. Anytime we met again was always at his farm, I scarcely remember all the detail. Pretty much all a blur. I couldn't begin to think a dad that was _kind_ and _caring_. Still, why in the world would Barrett lie? (So that would mean he did care?).

"Ah!" Barrett sighs rather loudly, he then says, "Here we are, 'Cetra Fields"

I twitch, why did this name sound so familiar? (Damn, this is going to plaque me until I do remember).

"Hey anyone here?" He yells out loud, inviting himself in at the same time, "Elmyra, Aerith?"

Damn it all! Where the hell have I heard her name before! And this Farm? (This is getting rather frustrating)

Suddenly a beautiful girl comes racing out of the house, her chocolate colored hair cascaded down well below her shoulders, tied in a pony tail like fashion with a pink ribbon. A light pink dress she had on went down to her knew, the arms sleeves cut off (probably for working purposes?) She had a bright green apron on, covering most of the pink that she wore. She had multiple places where patches of dirt was covering her (probably works a lot?). She had the most wonderful smile, it was contagious, as I find myself smiling...SMILING? (Damn it, I was going for a record 5 years.) Something about this person gave me a strange sense of satisfaction... couldn't put my finger on it though (Still trying to remember...) But suddenly...

Aerith's P.O.V.

"Elmyra, Aerith?" I heard a all to familiar voice yell out. I quickly dashed towards the door, bursting out side I accidently crashed into someone.

"...ufff!" was the last sound I heard before I landed on something rather soft...

I look at what softened my fall towards the ground...and suddenly wished I didn't. I quickly get up unhumanly fast, my face blushing madly (Did I mention that this guy was TOTALLY HOT?) He gets up, dusts himself and looks at me. All I could do was lower my head to hide the blush, hoping that is would disappear as soon as possible (not a chance but one can hope). All I could manage was a smile.

I mean how couldn't I blush? Jeeze, did I mention he was totally hot for starters? His blonde hair all spiked and unruly, which looked very sexy and cute at the same time. He had farmers clothing on which was weird (Maybe he's the one Barrett was talking about taking over Mr. Strife's farm?) Blue jeans, and a black t-shirt on...a tight one at that (revealed a toned muscular body, which would explain why he looks so at ease carrying all that luggage). But what most intrigued me was his eyes. His eyes were that of a deep blue sapphire, with just a hint of what appear green emerald, I could get lost in his eyes for...(wait! I cant be falling for a guy I just met! Can I?).

But something about him seemed awfully familiar...like a long lost friend or something...(ugh this is going to be so annoying to try to remember...) There was a somewhat awkward silence for a few seconds, until Mom came and started up a conversation (thank the Harvest Goddess!)

"Hello Barrett," she greets him merrily, "What brings you here?"

"I'd like you two to meet Cloud Strife!" Barrett says, shoving the blonde cutie forwards. "He's going to take over the old man's farm!"

He just raises his hand and waves, guess his way of saying hi? (Not very talkative is he?)

"Hey," I said happily, "Im Aerith Gainsborough, and this is my mom!"

I continued, "Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley! Hope you'll like it here as much as I do!"

I smiled after saying that, watching and waiting for his reaction...

Cloud's P.O.V.

CRAP! This was beyond my control, Aerith so far is the only one who has actually backed me up into a corner in which I had to talk or say something (A feat only my Mom and a few other who pissed me off can do, the people who pissed me off didn't ever do it again may I add since I kicked their ass). But this is serious...I can't have my record of not talking shattered by one girl, one beautiful looking girl, a girl who I cant help the fact that I met before (Ahhh crap, broken rule #2 on my rules not to break, have interest in girls, no I am not gay, #3 is no guy interaction). I can literally feel Barrett's grin getting bigger (...unhumanly big actually...a tad bit scary). How I'm getting myself out of this one I have no idea...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 up

Dis-"blamer": No I don't own Harvest Moon or Kingdom Hearts of any other Character I have yet to mention that belongs to some video game.

* * *

Chapter 5

Aerith's P.O.V.

Ha! Now he has to say something (I''m pretty proud of myself actually .) I look at him with the most innocent smile I have ever given. He opens his mouth as if to say something...(yes!)

"Aerith!" yells a distant voice, although I knew who it was right away...Zack. He catches up to us.

"-huff- Hey..-huff- how...-huff- you?" Zack said, obviously out of breath.

"Fine," I said with a hint of anger in my voice, he just gave Cloud the perfect chance he needed to stay mute again. "What brings you here Zack?"

"Coming to visit you of course," he said, grinning, ugh he just doesn't take a hint does he? (He's been coming for weeks, and every time I haven't had the heart to actually tell him to LEAVE ME ALONE).

Cloud's P.O.V.

Crap... okay calm down, just because you haven't said anything for the longest time doesn't mean you can talk at all right? (...right?) I open my mouth to say "Sure thing" or something roughly similar to that when all of a sudden a yelling voice cuts through the air.

"Aerith!" was what the voice yelled, while running fairly fast through the beautiful lush farming fields of Certa Fields. He finally catches up to us, out of breath no doubt.

"-huff- Hey...-huff-how...-huff- you?" he said out of breath (Duh?). He looked like a average enough guy, Spiky black hair, kinda long though...strangely enough like mine (longer than mine though, and all spiked slightly towards the back, the bangs on the front of his head seemed to be kept up through some use of super gel...some of which I want). He also wore a black shit oddly enough, not as tight as mine kind of loose and baggy looking. His Jeans were also the same as his shirt, loose and baggy.

"Fine," Aerith said, Im pretty sure she was kinda angry at whoever this guy was (probably because she didn't get a word out of me...which reminds me... thank this guy in some other way then talking to him), she then says "What brings you here Zack?"

Ah so his name is Zack, alright.

"To see you of course," he said, grinning. Aerith, slightly twitched at this remark, probably didn't like him as he likes her, Zack however doesn't look like he's quite getting it (I don't know why but suddenly a sense of relief washes over me.) Still though, I don't really like this guy.

Aerith's P.O.V.

Ahhh I had to act quick! I couldn't hurt his feelings (At least not much...). "I'm flattered and all Zack but uhhh..." I look around desperately trying to find something of use. Barret the town mayor...nope, Mom...Nope...that just left...Cloud! I quickly run towards Cloud then I put my arm through his, "But I'm already going out with Cloud!"

Cloud is going to kill me for this!. I blush slightly and had to bring my head down a bit to hide it, (This is the closest I've been to a guy...ever... that and he is incredibly HOT!) If this doesn't stop Zack from constantly pestering me I don't know what will.

"..." He remains silent, looking pretty thoughtful, but then blurts out, "...Come on Aerith...stop playing these stupid games."

He sounded like he kind of snapped (what's left to snap anyways...he wasn't always the brightest of people). He grabs my wrist, and attempts to pull me away from Cloud.

"Stop it Zack!" I commanded, as I tried to wriggle out of his grip, "It hurts!"

Mom made a quickattempt to stop him but Zack just pushed her into the sienna colored farm ground. "Mom!" I yell, still trying to get out of his vice grip, "Zack!"

Just then Cloud drops all his luggage, sidesteps in-between Zack and I, and punches Zack in face, releasing me from his grip (so cool!).

Cloud's P.O.V.

I had enough, grabbing Aerith forcefully pissed me off enough, but he had to push her mom to the ground too. I quickly dropped off all my luggage, stepped in-between Zack and Aerith, and gave what Zack deserved to wake him up, a punch in the face (man that felt good). He dropped to the ground with a thud.

He tries to get up, he looked pretty woozy from my punch, "...No, Aerith likes me, not some new idiot who came into town!" he yelled as he rushed towards me. I gently pushed Aerith out of the way, then side stepped and kneed Zack in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He landed on all fours, his right hand clutching his stomach where my knee had been, gasping for air.

"Don't touch her," I found myself talking...( Oh for fu... I give up).

Zack tried to get back up but Barret positioned that silver hand of his right above Zack's head. A CLANG was soon heard afterwards (Zack's head collided with Barret's hand). He was out cold.

Aerith's P.O.V.

"Don't touch her," Cloud said...Cloud said! He talked! ( not a very appropriate moment to rejoice but oh well). His voice sounded so heavenly, even though at that moment it was cold and desolate. I found myself kind of hiding behind him out of fear from Zack. He tried to get up but was nailed by Barret. I didn't think Cloud was this strong...Zack was the strongest person in town! Which wasn't saying much in this tiny little town, but never the less, Cloud just beat him up without a sweat. "_Don't touch her,"..._ I blushed, and once again bowing my head down again to hide it, he sounded kinda over protective.

"T-thank you," I said quietly. He just smiled (I found it suddenly hard to stand...it was as if my legs turned to jelly...).

"Well...," Barret started as he picked up Zack effortlessly, and put him up on his unoccupied shoulder (technically he was the strongest man but he couldn't participate since he's the mayor), "Come on Cloud lets get moving!"

I was somewhat saddened by this remark, this meant Cloud had to leave.

"Later..." He said, this time though his voice was normal, and it sounded lovely (I bet he could sing!), he then picked up all the luggage on the ground and walked away with Barret. "_Later..." ..._that means he's staying for a while!

I just stood there...stupefied as Cloud and Barret walked away. Mom quickly yelled for me snapping me out of my trance. I then quickly run towards her, there were still many things left undone today. _"Later...__"..._ I smiled as I did allmy choirs, maybe Forget-Me-Not Valley wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

Please review...not many people have reviewed, probably because of my title or something. Please I implore do review, it would help me a lot. Maybe even some ideas and such. Thanks to Aloran and Windbreaker, the only two reviewers!

Chapter 6 to come soon!

EndlessStrife


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all Chapter 6 is now up. I will start things off by saying sorry for the Zack-bashing, its not that I don't like Zack, its just I don't like him either. I also apologize for the typos in Chapter 5, I re-read it and was shocked to find many errors (also thank you to Rise for pointing it out). Moving on, thank you Young Roy for being the third reviewer! It really helps a lot. I'm sorry if the chapters seem a little short, but I try to write one everyday, not once in while. Oh by the way, Ravenhood mentioned in the first chapter is actually Aloran. Sorry about that Aloran. Also forgot to thank Rise (mistake from Rizecats) for all the wonderful ideas! But above all I hope you guys and many more will review my story! Now on with the story.

Dis "Blamer"- Once again, I don't own any of the characters made by Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix or any combination or company I have yet to include.

* * *

Chapter 6

Cloud's P.O.V.

Barret lead me down a long street, not that I'm complaining, the sight was one to behold. The cherry blossoms lined up the path, the pink leaves whisking off the branches and lay on the ground, scattered.

"Hurry up Cloud!" yells Marlene, surprisingly she never did say much up until now (A/N: yea...I kinda left her out for four chapters, just making sure she's alive). "It's going to take a _hundred_ years the rate you're going!"

Cute, over exaggerating it all. I pick up my pace never the less. When suddenly out of now where the was a loud BANG heard. I jump back out of reaction (that and I saw something from the corner of my eye). I look at the ground to reveal a sizzle coming from a hole (what the crap?).

"Damn..." said a monotonous voice, "...I missed."

My head turns quickly to see a man maybe in his twenties. He had long dark jet black hair that ended somewhere past his shoulder. The man had an strange gun, instead of a hand gun or common used shotgun, he seemed to have a mix of the two, with three barrels sticking out of it, smoke coming out of it (I can safely say that it was him who shot me). He was wearing an assortment of clothing, most of the colors being red or black; a red scarf, a black and red shirt, and black leather pants. And a black hat with a badge...A BADGE! (A cop I'm guessing, but why the hell would he shoot me!)

He then reloads his gun, never leaving his crimson eyes off me (weird...red eyes?).

"Vincent!" Barret says in protest, "Cloud's the new guy in town, he's going to take over the old man's farm!"

Vincent then looks at Barret in disbelief. "...whoops..." was all he manages to say (not even a sorry?)

"Didn't I tell ya not to shoot at everyone who doesn't look familiar?" Barret says comforting Marlene, the shot obviously scared her (Zack was on the floor since Barret was taking care of Marlene, I didn't point it out because I really didn't care).

"..." Vincent remains silent, still not breaking eye contact with me (nor I with him).

"Came to drop off Zack," says Barret, "He needs to have a 'time out'"

"...what are the charges?" Vincent says, finally breaking eye contact (probably didn't see me as a threat anymore).

"For public display of crazy," says Barret, with that smirk of his on, "Oh, and assault."

"Fine give him to me," Vincent says, still in that monotonous voice.

"Whoops" Barret says as he sees Zack on the floor, he then proceeds to pick him up and throws him into the prison cell located in the police station. "Oh Cloud meet Vincent the town cop"

Like with Sephiroth we nod at each other and just acknowledge our existence.

"Sor..." Vincent began before he was cut off by a feminine voice: "Cloud! Oh my god!"

My head turns again to where the sound originated from. Too slow though because after a second later I was tackled to the ground, the pebbles on the ground digs into my back, while I lost the all air in my lungs. Once I regain feeling throughout my body I find a girl about my age hugging me as if there was no tomorrow (my...my ribs...ack!...pain!). There were tears coming from her eyes, I just laid there in disbelief (who the heck was she!).

"I was so worried you wouldn't come back!" This raven haired girl said in between sobs. "But you kept your promise!"

"Uhhh..." I start, feeling a heck of a lot better since she just got off me. "I..."

"I just knew you'd come back!" she said snuggling up to me.

I blush slightly (wait...I haven't done that since...uhh...) After looking at her again revealed indeed she was around my age. She indeed has raven colored hair. Her clothes were made up of bright colors. Yellow and green to be exact. She had shorts on (it was spring I reasoned, since the cherry blossoms leaves were still up), and wore a bright yellow bandanna. She looked like quite a tomboy to be sure. But what was even more strange was that the back of my mind told me I knew her from somewhere, just like Aerith and her farm.

"I...need...air" I manage to gasp out (surprisingly she had a hard grip), she quickly relinquished her grip, allowing me to breath, "I'm sorry...but have we met before?"

She looked as if she had received a mental blow. "Don't you remember me?" she asked innocently, about to burst in tears again, "I'm Yuffie!"

The name certainly did not seem to ring any bells...but I was sure I knew her from somewhere?

"Uhh..."Barret started to let of some tension (note to self thank him), "Yuffie have you met Cloud before?"

"Cloud's my fiancee!" she said, pouting when my draw dropped all the way to the ground (alright so what if that was a hyperbole?). I couldn't believe what I heard! _Me?_ _Her_ fiancee! (to better describe myself at the moment, I was stupefied, mortified, petrified, all because of her...

* * *

Uhh my first attempt at a cliffhanger?

Be nice please .

Anyways I hope to have more reviews please the people who have reviewed continue to do so!

I hope to hear from you all very soon. Like I said I will try to get a chapter in everyday.

Chapter seven hopefully will be up soon.

Thanks, Aloran, Rise, Windbreaker, and Young Roy

EndlessStrife


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven is now up. Once again I'd like to thank all who reviewed (Aloran, Rise, and Young Roy) please do so again. Special Mention goes to Aloran and Rise, who are unofficially my editors before I put new chapters up, therefore there will hopefully be no stupid mistakes like in the previous chapters. Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 7

Cloud's P.O.V.

(A/N: To recap on what happened in the previous chapter, Yuffie has just revealed the fact that Cloud, yes Cloud is her fiancee; he is shocked well out of his wits as of...now...). I stood there, my brain refusing to function. All that good-for-nothing brain did was replay over and over what she had just announced: _"Cloud's my fiancee!"_. I dropped all my luggage upon hearing this. My mouth opens to question her, but sadly nothing came out. I shook my head, attempting to rid myself of that thought, and to jumpstart my brain (although that failed miserably...). Yuffie quickly runs over to me and grab my sweaty hands. "You remember don't you?" she says, on the verge of tears.

Oh what in gods name did I do to deserve this? I don't even know her and she claims that I'm her future husband? But judging by the looks of her, I'd say she wasn't lying... wait what am I thinking! Of course she's lying (denial, the first step in a mental breakdown). I look around desperately, analyzing anything that could somehow be of help. Vincent...no,( though I'd wish he would A) shoot me, or B) shoot her). Barret...no, he just looked as confused as I am, Marlene giggling (no she wasn't any help either). The jail cell? ...nope...looks like Zack was beginning to come around. Damn it all! Not one thing can save me! Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I see this building, far away.

"Uhhh..."I started, gauging the distance from here to that building. "Yea...of course? How could I forget...uhh...Yuffie" I lied. She suddenly brighten up, it was as if I had given her the most wonderful treasure in the world (I felt bad...but oh well). Her grip loosened, which gave me all the chance I needed. "Later!" I said, making a dash for it before she could say anything. I reach the building with inhuman speed (shocking I know what fear can do to a person), quickly opened the door an shut it. I'm out of breath, running so fast, so I just stood there huffing and gasping for air. Suddenly I was handed a drink. It looked like a cool...refreshing...ice...water... (so...very...thristy...) I quickly take it off its silver platter, and gulped it all down (man that hit the spot!)

"Thanks," I said gratefully, hoping that Yuffie didn't follow me here. I look up to reveal a pretty attractive waitress. Her dark black hair flowing well down to her waist. She looked physically active, looking slim and fit. Her chocolate brown eyes (with maybe a hint of red, Im not too sure) looked at me worriedly.

"You alright?" she asks, "looked like you were running from the devil himself"

Yep, the devil _herself_.

"Hey Tifa!" shouted a masculine voice across the...pub? "Customers are waiting!"

"Sure thing Jak!" she said smiling at me, then she turned to grab a round of drinks.

I open my mouth to say something to her, but just that moment a loud...and VERY drunk voice sung through the air. "...Hey Tifa!" the voice was slurred, and the owner of it probably drunk out of his mind, "You want to -hic- make me -hic- happy tonight?"

A figure popped out and landed on the a table, I did a double take, for what stood on the table looked like a weasel or an ocelot ( a very inebriated one at that). "Well -hic- Tifa?"

I look at Tifa, wondering what her reaction would be. She just smiled and said happily: "No Dax, not tonight." and walked to deliver more drinks.

"Awww -hic-," continued the inebriated weasel (or is it an ocelot?). He suddenly breaks out into song, singing what seems to be "My Heart Will Go On" (and absolutely butchering it). The one Tifa referred to as Jak quickly made his way from behind the bar, to the table and grabbed who Tifa referred to as Dax. Jak then threw the intoxicated, tone-deaf rodent into a door marked 'Staff Only'. I chuckled a bit (it was surprisingly funny to watch it sing that horribly). I opened my mouth to start a conversation with Tifa when the door to the pub suddenly opened; I didn't need to look twice was I saw a flash of raven colored hair. "Later..."I say to Tifa, running threw a door (I seem to be saying 'later' a lot...), to what looked like an inn. I didn't have enough time to see it in detail, but I did notice this rather plump, short man, wearing blue overalls, and basically red with everything else. What got me the most was his moustache: it looked absolutely revolting. But I didn't have enough time to socialize so I dashed threw another door. This door led outside...where I wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Cloud!" Yuffie yelled (wow she's loud). And so once again I find myself running like the world was going to end, to hopefully...somewhere safe.

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. Hopefully another one soon. Sorry if they are short, Im trying my best!

Please Review!

EndlessStrife


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the reviewers out there! Especially my two editors, Rise and Aloran, thank you very much. Kudos also go out to Young Roy, Rockbeast212! Please keep on reviewing all of you! This one SHOULD be longer since it took longer but Im not making any promises. Here ya go...

* * *

Chapter 8

I continued to run, never slowing down my pace (no matter how painful it was to breathe, anything was better than spending any more time with her). A couple blocks down, and a couple of houses later, I decided to hide in a fairly normal looking house. I entered the door way only to notice a long line up (I missed a sign saying 'Local Shrink' outside).

"Hello," said a cheery voice. I noticed that she was what appeared to be the receptionist in this...clinic? She had bright blond hair, she wore a usual nurse outfit; her eyes were also a blue hue, lighter than mine, though. "Do you need to see the doctor, too?"

"No," I replied, taking in every detail in this...place? (Actually I was trying to find a back way out, just in case). "You got a back door in this place?"

"Nope" she said, cheerfully again (that tone was kind of getting annoying). "Are you not on the list?"

"..." I remained silent. What on earth was she talking about? "Not on the list?" Isn't is usually "Are you on the list?" "I'm not sure what you're getting at..."

"Oh, new here, eh?" she asked (once again in her cheery tone). I nodded. "Well, I'm Colette, the receptionist here at the Local Shrink."

...Local...Shrink... great. Out of all the places I could've gone to... I end up at a shrink. There also seemed to be a long line up (did that mean a lot of the town's people were deemed to be crazy?).

"Well..." Colette started, while pulling a small list of names. "These are the names of people in Forget-Me-Not Valley that are deemed sane."

I glanced at the list... Barret (could've fooled me) Aerith, Tifa, YUFFIE? (Man, Colette had to be insane too...that was my thought until I saw her name on this list too). Even that psycho Sephiroth was on it. What kind of shrink was this?

"And what is your name, sir?" she asked politely.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife," I replied, knowing already that my name wasn't going to be on there (didn't want to be impolite).

"Let's see then..." she said, while referring to her list of the sane. "Oh, Cloud Strife...you are sane. Have a nice day"

What the hell? How in God's name had she gotten my name on the list? I smiled weakly. But just then a shout of voices pierced through the building (the other clients didn't seem to mind, though).

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" yelled what seemed to be a feminine voice.

"Please calm down, Mrs. Wilder," said a masculine voice.

"What he said, hunny," said another male voice, trying to calm the female one down.

"CALM?" 'Mrs. Wilder' yelled. "OH, I"LL SHOW YOU CALM!"

-SMASH-

That did not sound too good, I deducted. Against my better judgement (go figure...), I opened the door, wishing I hadn't once...again (...go figure...).

Beyond the door was a woman around what seemed to be like her mid twenties to early thirties. She wore what seemed to me pretty revealing clothing (well, her top half anyways). She wore a purple v-neck shirt, only the 'v' was extremely large; large enough to show some of her cleavage and bra (hey, I'm a guy... I notice these things). It also was a fairly baggy shirt. She wore a skirt that reached down to her knees, and then some. Her hair was held back with some hair pins, Wutai style like. By observing the expression on her face I realized that she was down right pissed. In her hands was a pretty big vase (looked pretty damn expensive, from the details of it). She was being held back by a guy who looked like he was just past the age of twenty. Brown hair was spiked towards the heavens. He wore a monocle - doubt he really needed it, though - his face screamed, 'I'm an idiot'.

I doubted he was the 'doctor' of this place.

"Calm down, Mrs. Wilder, please," this one with brown hair pleaded, restraining her as best as he could.

I looked over to the location where she was directing death glares at, and almost burst out laughing. There was a man (I think it was a man, anyways), cowering in fear of the lady. His hair was a vibrant pink color, flowing past his shoulders. I couldn't make out his face, however, due to the fact that he was using his hands to cover it (protection purposes I guess), while screaming, "NOT THE FACE!"

Seriously, though, it took all of my will power (not much but hey) just to stop myself from bursting out and laughing at the poor fool. Suddenly, Colette nudged me out of the way and just told everyone in the room that their session was over. The room suddenly went quiet, and all the people in the room just stared at Colette; all she was doing was smiling.

'Mrs. Wilder' had just suddenly seemed calm, putting the vase back where it was supposed to go; the brown haired guy gave a sigh of relief (couldn't blame him… again, it was expensive). The pink haired man (yes, a man) hesitantly, but eventually, stood up and walked out the door with Mrs. Wilder (I'm guessing here, but he's probably Mr. Wilder... just a guess, though). But that just left...

"Thanks, Dr. Irving," 'Mr Wilder' said, while avoiding death glares from the woman.

"No problem, Zelos," replied the doctor...I looked around the room, but found no license or anything proving he was qualified (thank the harvest goddess I was on the 'sane' section of the list). "See you next week."

"Later," Zelos replied as he walked out of the clinic, but before that he suddenly looked at a young girl, maybe in her late teens, and began to hit on her. "So, my hunny, you got pla.."

He didn't get a chance to finish; the woman he was in session with smacked him upside the head.

"AND YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO WRONG?" she yelled, as she raised her hand to try to smack him again (man, she was scary; I almost felt sorry for the fool...almost).

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

If I could tell when a person had snapped...it would be now. She tried to nail him with the next blow but Colette suddenly burst in, again in her cheery mood and simply said, "May we postpone this act of anger till you get back here next week, Zelos and Sheena?

The one Colette referred to as Sheena suddenly stopped, inches away from Zelos's face. Zelos then breathed a sigh of relief, whispering, "Thank the goddess she didn't mess up my face."

They then looked at each other and proceeded out of the building.

I sighed and then proceeded to walk out of the building, hoping to put this all behind me when I realized that I had no idea where the farm was. I turned to ask anyone who would know the location of the farm. Colette answered while coincidently pointed towards a map of the town… where the farm was. Apparently it was located a few blocks from Cetra Fields and two other farms.From the map and Colette's directions, I had to walk by Cetra Fields and past the two farms until I got to my old man's farm. I thanked Colette and was about to open the door when my mind screamed, 'WAIT! CHECK FIRST IF YUFFIE IS OUT THERE!"

I paused, registering what my mind had just screamed. Then I slowly took the knob on the door, feeling the cool metal greet my hand. I slowly twisted the knob, and opened the door till a crack to the outdoors to check where that insane bitch was. Nothing, the street was virtually deserted. Feeling more confident about myself and the fact that she gave up the chase, I opened the door more while checking up and down the street. Still not a soul was wandering. I breathed a sigh of relief; thank the goddess that she gave up. Well, time to head to the farm. I took no more than two steps when I suddenly heard something. It was faint, sounded like a far away stampede...slowly coming closer.

To my horror...it was her. She was running so fast I had no time to make a getaway. I stood there, waiting for the impact of the tackle I knew she would give me, sending me to be pummeled by the ground. I stood there waiting for death itself (correction, death herself) to take me. Oddly, however, the tackle followed by the ground never came. When I heard an 'ufff' I hesitantly opened my eyes. Once opened I saw Yuffie had tackled another male down. He had fairly long, light brown hair. His eyes were a sky blue color, a little darker maybe. His face showed that he was in shock and horror.

"Ohhh, Squall!" Yuffie said to 'Squall' lovingly. "I knew you would come back to me."

"It's Leon," he said coldly to Yuffie (it appeared he doesn't really like her either) as he tried to struggle free from her death hug, but to no avail. He then looked around and spotted me; he whispered, "Help me," pleadingly.

At this point in time I felt really sorry for the guy. I really wanted to help him but that would mean letting Yuffie know that I was right here. I shook my head slowly and whispered, "Sorry Leon, I owe you one."

He looked at me and just nodded, whispering back, "Alright. Didn't think you would help anyways, she is fucking insane."

I chuckled to myself, then I quickly made a break for it, making a mental note to repay the brave man.

* * *

Whew, I'll try to update soon!

Later, and peace!

EndlessStrife


	9. Chapter 9

EndlessStrife here. Well...out of sheer boredom really...and wanting to take a break from my other fanfic, I've decided to add another chapter to this insane story. As you've noticed, this is now far from just a Kingdom Hearts and Haverst Moon crossover. I'll be posting a lot of cameos here...I've got a bunch and ready just to be put in to this chaos I call a fanfiction. If anyone has suggestions, I'll happily oblige if I can to put them in. The beautiful thing about this being a harvest moon fanfiction is that anything goes. I'll also be slightly moving away from 'A Wonderful Life' setting, since 'Magical Melody' has a bigger setting, and much more to do, I'll be using occupations, and what not from that game. Which also means a wider range of cameo visits. And by cameos I mean, they'll be from other games, and permenately in the fanfiction as they occupations. Anyone for the town hobo? Give me your thoughts!

Well...on with the fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 9

(Cloud's POV)

Walking down the well traversed pathway, I walk away from the crazy psycho bitch. I still feel sorry for Leon. Maybe I'll invite him to my place for a snack or something...it's the least I can do...if I ever find my place that is...damn this place is huge. I look at the map again...okay...so Cetra farms is that way...so my house shouldn't be too much farther away...

After traveling for an small amount of time, admiring the scenery . . . the mountains, the crisp air, the flowers...screw that. I was really looking at my map every two seconds to see if I was going the right way. Damn it! Who the hell drew this map anyway!? I look at the map to see if there was any corporations or copyright information . . . Shin-Ra?! What the hell is a Shin-Ra? In a while, I managed to locate Cetra Fields, where I briefly smiled. At least I knew where to go from here...though it seemed Aerith and her mom were busy else. Shrugging, I continued to walk down the path. This path was known for it's farmers or ranchers, I brilliantly deducted my farmhouse had to be one of these...right?

Deep in thought, I continued walking...so far, I've met a gangster for a mayor with an innocent little daughter...

"No Riku! My Crops are better!"

a merchant with cool swords...

"Please, Sora your crops can't even begin to compare to mine."

a psychotic fan for the merchant...

"Says who?!"

a unlicensed shrink...

"Says me."

...a pitiful excuse for a couple...

"Well...well...my farmhouse is bigger!"

...a guy I probably could get along with...

"You idiot! We have the same style and size of farmhouses!"

...A bad ass cop who's not afraid to shoot and then ask questions later...

"...Right...Uhh...I have more cows!"

...And now I should be getting somewhere soon...

"...Sora...are you serious?"

"DAMN IT CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" I hissed angrily. God, here I was, trying to organize my thoughts...and these two idiots just keep arguing about the most idiotic stuff...

The brown haired kid just stared at me dumbly (there really was no way to describe it...I'm pretty sure if you searched up 'stupid' you'd get his picture right beside the description...), while the other just gave me a cold stare, not that it bothered me.

"Who are you?" the brown haired kid asked, I sighed.

"He's the new guy here in town idiot," the silver haired guy shot back. It didn't seem both of them got along very well.

"Now how the heck was I suppose to know that Riku?!" Sora (well since the other one was Riku, I'd have to guess that the brown haired kid was the other name) retorted.

"If you had went to the town meeting...instead of sleeping in," Riku replied condescendingly.

"No one woke me up!" Sora retorted back. Riku rolled his eyes in response. I took this opportunity to walk past the idiots and continued down..."Farm Way'...Who the hell comes up with these names?! (A/N: ) Finally I come across a rather decent looking farmhouse (I really can't tell myself though). I take a walk around the farmhouse, it was rather surprisingly big...well bigger than the two idiot's farmhouses at least (well one seemed more dumb...but I'm not one to pay close attention to details) ... All of a sudden though, I saw a blur of blue whiz by in the corner of my eye. I quickly turn to see what on earth it (if it even was a thing...) was. Gone... What the hell was that thing?

Shrugging it off, I continue to look around...it seemed there was already people living here...so that would mean that this was not my farmhouse and land...it seemed more of a ranch than anything...(there was really nothing growing besides grass, just a big corral...which sort of gave it away). It looked pretty well maintained...whoever ran this ranch did a damn well good job...what is that sound? An indescribable sound echoed throughout the ranch...I have never listened to anything like that in my life...it was a beautiful mix of...singing...and...an ocarina? Both possessed wonderful talent...(Well I guess it was two...since I don't think a normal human being would be able to play an ocarina and sing at the same time...). Walking closer to the origin of the sounds, I begin to see two people, and oddly enough (No one really uses horses anymore, chocobos were much faster.) one copper colored horse. One was obviously male...and...was wearing an embracing, forest green tunic...he stood a head taller than the female, who had long flaming red hair. From what I could tell at this distance, she sang, and he played the ocarina...the horse stood there as if enjoying the wonderful melody. I don't think I could blame the creature, I myself closed my eyes, and just listened as long as they played.

God I was going to have this stuck in my head the rest of the day... When the pair finally finished, I gave them an applaud, they deserved one (I don't like music...). Both jumped a little, obviously surprised by my presence I guess.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked the girl in red...why was it that every girl here...besides Yuffie... was down right beautiful? I wouldn't voice my opinion but really...it may not be such a bad thing coming here.

"Just enjoying the music," I replied truthfully, "I'm Cloud by the way."

"Oh! You're that new farmer!" The red haired girl explained, "I'm Malon! Owner of Lon Lon Ranch! Oh and this is Link, he's a farmhand I hired."

"H-hey," Link greeted rather quietly, sticking out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"So you run this entire ranch with just the two of you?" I asked, but was shocked when she said yep.

"Seriously?" I asked again.

"Yep," She replied happily, "Just Link and I, oh and his fairy, Navi."

"Fairy?!" I asked, in disbelief.

"Mhmm, Link's a strange one," Malon smiled. I then noticed Link blushing, my guess was he was embraced (I really didn't pay too much attention to it), "He just happened to stumble through Forget Me Not Valley, about the same time I moved here to start my own ranch."

"I see," I replied, well...I could tell that Link wasn't from here...what with the goofy hat and the tunic...and most obvious of all...the fairy. The day was setting so I'd thought I would ask Malon for directions to my place...Link didn't seem like he liked to talk much, "Uhhh...Malon...do you happen to know where my farmhouse is...it's getting rather late."

"You don't know where your farmhouse is?" Malon asked, surprised.

"No..." I replied quietly, "The map I have...isn't all that great..."

Malon laughed out loud (I didn't mind though, her voice was beautiful even without singing), "Cloud, you're neighbors with us! Your farmhouse is to the right of this ranch!" Malon giggled.

"I see..." I replied...it hasn't sunk in yet...not yet...there we go, "EHHHH?!!!!"

And so...after a whole day of walking...and meeting people (mostly weird ones), I guess I found where I'll be living for the next part of my life...b-e-a-utiful...Ugh...

* * *

Well...I liked LoZ: OoT. Forgive me if you found it odd that they're here. Im all for the Malon x Link pairing...but please do not give up on the story just because of that I hope... Anyways, like I said, I'll be adding people in this fanfic...since its like cross over haven...if anyone has any suggestions, I'll happily think about them...but you'd have to review first...so please do...it'll help my self esteem greatly. I know this will not be the best thing you've read, and truth be told, I really didnt spend much time on it . If you do want a slightly more descriptive text, then try my other fanfic. Anyways till next time! 

EndlessStrife


End file.
